Coat of arms
The shit is the Kingdom's coat of arms. Its colors appear on banners and shields around the Kingdom. Every new Monarch is randomly assigned a fresh Blazon. The player can alternatively choose to set the Kingdom's Blazon manually through the game's settings. Note: The Blazon and its appearance have no impact on gameplay mechanics; it is a purely cosmetic feature. Note also: The use of blazons is different in Kingdom: Classic. See "Use of Blazons in Kingdom: Classic" at the end of this page. Creating the Kingdom's Blazon In the game's settingsThe major source for the information in this section is the Steam user Bow Vagrant's guide: [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=742092962 How to Create a Blazon!] (2016, August 18)., the player can set the Kingdom's Blazon by typing a phrase with the proper syntax in the text box at the bottom and selecting "Set Blazon". That syntax is: Tincture, An Ordinary Tincture, A Charge Tincture (Commas are not necessary but are included for clarity.) *''Ordinary'' refers to the geometric patterns that appear in the blazon's background. *''Charge'' is the animal or shape that appears in the center. *''Tincture'' refers to the color or metal of the prior feature. **The first tincture is the primary color for the Kingdom, and it appears on the King's cape, on the Queen's dress and on banners. **The second tincture modifies the ordinary, and it appears on banners and shields. **The third tincture modifies the charge. For example, Navy a saltire white a lion red produces a navy-colored blazon with a white saltire and a red lion. There is a multitude of possible tinctures, ordinaries, and charges for a Kingdom's Blazon. Tinctures Additional tincturesFrom Steam user [http://steamcommunity.com/id/rachel0d Pink Machine's] guide (2017, February 28): [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=742122898 Kingdom: New Lands Research.].: * Black, Sable, Grey, Argent, Silver, White, Snow, Gainsboro, Linen, Wheat, Antiquewhite, Darkgray, Dimgray, Floralwhite, Ghostwhite, Lightgray, Lightslategray * Red, Brown, Maroon, Gules, Crimson, Indianred, Orangered, Mistyrose, Darkred, Firebrick, Lightsalmon * Orange, Gold, Or, Chocolate, Coral, Lightcoral, Moccasin, Navajowhite, Darkorange * Yellow, Tan, Bisque, Ivory, Beige, Cornsilk, Goldenrod, Khaki, Lemonchiffon, Blanchedalmond, Burlywood, Darkgoldenrod, Darkkhaki, Yellowgreen, Lightgoldenrodyellow, Lightyellow, Oldlace, Pale Goldenrod, Papayawhip * Green, Vert, Lime, LightGreen, Olive, Chartreuse, Honeydew, Springgreen, Mediumseagreen, Lawngreen, Darkgreen, Darkolivegreen, Seagreen, Darkseagreen, Darkslategray, Forestgreen, Greenyellow, Lightseagreen, Mediumaquamarine, Mediumspringreen, Mintcream, Palegreen * Blue, Azure, Teal, Cyan, Aqua, Turquoise, Lightblue, Navy, Lightcyan, Midnightblue, Slateblue, Cadetblue, Aliceblue, Aquamarine, Cornflowerblue, Darkblue, Darkcyan, Darkslateblue, Darkturquoise, Deepskyblue, Dodgerblue, Lighskyblue, Lightsteelblue, Mediumslateblue, Mediumturquoise, Paleturquoise * Indigo, Violet, Purple, Lavender, Plum, Mediumpurple, Blueviolet, Darkmagenta, Darkviolet * Pink, Fuchsia, Magenta, Purpure, Orchid, Hotpink, Darkorchid, Darksalmon, Deeppink, Lavenderblush, Lightpink, MediumVioletRed, Palevioletred Ordinaries The articles (i.e. a/an) on the following are required--discluding the last six, repeated-pattern ordinaries (lozengy, chequy, bendy, bendy sinister, chevronny, and five annulets.) A blazon must have exactly one ordinary, so if the player wants a solid background, he or she can choose any ordinary and make it the same colour as the background. Charges Use of Blazons in Kingdom: Classic There are various blazons, or coats of arms, which are all randomly generated at the beginning of a brand new save game. They are visible at pause screen and appear in the scenario once the campfire is upgraded to village tents. The generated blazon can be made permanent by spending 3 coins on the banner. If a player wishes to go back to randomly generated blazons, it can be done by double-clicking on the shield in the pause menu. The blazon becomes once again randomly generated once this is done correctly. Achievement decorations :'' Kingdom: New Lands:'' There are four common and one special achievement that grant unique decorations to the blazon. These decorations only appear on the pause screen's blazon, not changing any banner in the kingdom's structures. These achievements with their rewarded decorations are listed bellow: All decorations are removed if the player starts a new game from the map, except for the skulls and the crown. Kingdom Classic: The pause screen blazon in Kingdom: Classic ''also has decorations that are based on the Monarch's success. They appear to persist across different Monarchs, but their connections to achievements are less visible. The crown seems to be awarded for winning 1 game. The carved leaves also exist... Trivia * Heraldic terminology: ''Gules (Red), Azure (Blue), Sable (Black), Vert (Green), and Purpure (Purple) are the primary "colours" for heraldry. "Metals" include Or (Gold) and Argent (Silver).Ancestors of Dover Ltd. [http://www.heraldicexpress.co.uk/heraldry-a-guide-to-your-coat-of-arms Heraldry - a guide to your Coat of Arms]. Gallery Please note that the following blazons may also appear in any colours. Red Dragon.PNG|A red blazon with a white cross and a black dragon charge. Orange Fox.PNG|An orange/black chequy blazon with a blue eagle charge. Dark-Yellow Hydra.PNG|An olive/white party-per-cross blazon with a blue hydra charge. Yellow Lion.PNG|A yellow/black bendy sinister blazon with a white bear charge. Turquoise Lion.PNG|A teal/black bendy sinister blazon with a gold bear charge. Olive Salamander.PNG|An olive blazon with five black annulets and a white lizard charge. Purple Owl.PNG|An indigo/white chevronny blazon with a black owl charge. Green Snake.PNG|A green/black chevronny blazon with a white snake charge. Pink Squirel.PNG|A pink blazon with a white cross and a teal squirrel charge. References Category:Kingdom The Game